


Devil hunting chronicles of the impossible city.

by Demonhuntingfiles



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Crime, Demon Hunters, Post-Apocalypse, Strong Female Characters, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonhuntingfiles/pseuds/Demonhuntingfiles
Summary: After the great collapse, the grand city of Argia remains a spiraling city that beacons all in the world to its walls. A land thought holy and cursed and the only place on earth where humanity has chained the devils that ended the world into their will.   A city ruled by power, money, and souls. Where great criminal syndicates have gained the power of demons and bend reality to their will, but below it, a new force has arrived the demon hunt that aims to eradicate all demons within the city, they are the only ones that can kill that which can't be killed. This is the story of the hunters that seek to destroy the evil within the city.     When silent falls whose tale will be sung upon the sky of the city? Who will stand upon the top of the last bastion of humanity?   A cruel hunt begins among those who sell their soul for the dreams shinning on the grand city lights and those who wish to snuff out its light.





	1. Devil Seir I

This city has always been and always will be uncomprehensible when out of sight, in every dark corner below the lamplight there will be something lurking out of the corner of one's eye. Many times is only our fear, a fear we must all be comfortable with as we go on with our lives, but sometimes, in those very unfortunate days, the horrors are unquestionable real.

'' I can't run any longer, please brother.'' A girl stopped in her tracks as their small group hasted through the alley. The man leading the charge stopped, he was a young man wearing simple trousers and a brown letter coat. His black hat dirty from dust and his tired eyes just slightly hidden by it. Of course, she can't keep going she has barely eaten in days. That was all the man thought as he berated himself for his carelessness.

The young girl was in a green overside coat and had her curly hair covering most of her face, she was still young, but some of her teeth were missing and her arms were as thin as they can be.  
She was sobbing as her brother grabbed her by the shoulders.

''Our best bet will be to hide somewhere, but there is no way that thing is going to let go of his prey that easily, Abram we both know you are the only one that can do something here.'' Another man was looking back at the darkness, a tall, but scrawny man with short hair and a vacant expression, he wore a black coat that was far too small for his stature.

''Nicholas...you are right, but I think is best if you two hide, I will call its attention just long enough for you both to make a run for it.'' Abraham pushed his sister toward Nicholas, he looked back at her as he gritted his teeth.  
''You know your brother can't die Aisha.''Nicholas grabbed her from the hand and forced her forward through the alley as her legs began to ache.  
Abram came out into the alley as he looked at the night for that sound that came closer and closer, whatever that was, it has slowed down, probably sensing that its prey had ceased to run.

This was another empty street, over the side of an already closed down factory, the only sound was that of the flies on the nearby junkyard. A sound that always persisted no matter where on this town you went to.

It began to be illuminated by the lamplight, a white tall figure, humanoid in shape but twisted and unnatural on every angle. That nake human-like figure with a bloated stomach and long limbs that seem to have a hard time keeping steady but none the less the beast walked.  
Its head was a long dog-like maw, it seemed to have no eye and a long slimy tongue fell as it opened from its center, the figure suddenly speeds up, its white claws scratching aimlessly around it, as it furiously reached towards the young man.

''I have it with you!.. if you wanted to be cursed, you should at least have died and left us all alone!''

Abram pulled out a knife, it was not the kind of switchblade one would see often among most denizens of the city, but compared to those claws even with its size and sharpness, it felt quite small. The claw of the beast almost reached him as a trail of smoke was all the best slashed it lost track of him within a fog that has appeared from nowhere. Abram managed to get behind the beast and stabbed it on the back to make it howl.

Abram ran away as soon as the knife taste blood, the beast rampaged throwing a trashcan into the floor, and ran forward hunting him, he had managed to lead the creature in the opposite direction of the other two, and though his heart was speeding up in fear and terror, he couldn't help but shed tears of joy, knowing that his sister and Nichola were safe.

He had no hope of feeling relief as the beast had already breached all distance between them and opened its mouth so wide, his whole face was nothing but its teeth.  
Abraham stopped and stabbed it on its chest with an angry scream. His claws slashed through his shoulder making him bleed, but the beast lost sight of him again, upon a dense smoke that had surrounded them both.

The creature screamed as it was stabbed on the leg and fell, due to its uneven weight, it was already barely standing due to his thin legs.

Abram was running again, already out of breath as the creature began to stand up again and as he did, a gunshot rang out, he heard it but refused to stop running, such a sound was as common on the streets as the sounds of rats crawling about.

The monster fell to the ground as something crashed on top of it and another gunshot rang out.

''Well, well, to escape a demon thrall like this isn't just something anyone can do.'' A woman kicked the beast that was beginning to turn to ash. A woman wearing a black suit looked into the darkness where the young man banished.

''Arghh, this smoke is quite something, makes me want to puke all right.'' The woman spoke again her voice with a more deep tone.

''No doubt about it, this smoke sure means he is the man we are looking for, that makes me kind of sad. ''Her voice changed again into a more girly tone, with a hint of sadness to it.

''Let's wait a little longer, he is not the only one around that smells of brimstone. Hahaha, we may just kill two prey with one stone.'' The woman in the black suit walked away as a blue flame engulfed the remnants of that beast.


	2. Devil Seir II

''See, everything is all right Aisha, your brother will return...'' Nicholas stopped on his tracks as he saw that Abram was bleeding from his shoulders. Aisha stood up and walked towards him. Nicholas stood still, they were on what was one of their many hideouts, the run-down remains of an office building, illuminated only by a fire keeping alive by thrown away wood and paper. He had gone and taken around away path hoping to keep the devil of their track long enough.

''There are more of those things every day...Argia really is a cursed city."Aisha complained as she looked for whatever emergency supplies they still had left, just barely enough, but it was hard to know what the claws of a devil could do to a man, and she knew it as desperately tried to get a hold of some bands and alcohol, they knew barely anything about medicine, but doing this has at least kept them alive this long.

''That was still too damn crazy, you sure I couldn't have helped too, maybe if we both had...'' Nicholas came close to them on the light of the fireplace as she tried to do what she could with his wound.  
''Never mind that...you both managed to find anything to eat.''  
''Well we put stuff on our mouths I guess, our latest excursion wasn't in vain, we manage to scram enough money for a few more days.'' Nicholas sighed as the topic changed.

''These demons, I don't get it, what is the point of summoning anything like that if you just end up like an animal and then just infest the streets like a vermin,'' Aisha screamed as she threw the alcohol while Abraham groaned trying to hold on to the pain, neither of the two of them thought his wound was getting any better.

''Most people that summon demons don't end like a thrall only the stupid ones do.''Nicholas threw a newspaper to keep the flames going a little longer.

''You are already stupid as hell for summoning one.''Aisha sat down on the floor in front of her brother, the tiredness of all that running coming back to her again.

''Yes, you sure are, even if is not as a thrall, there is always a price to pay'' Abram left his coat to the side as he tried to recover his breath, he was hungry but he knew that if they didn't offer any food there probably wasn't any left  
Nicholas sat as well, and the three of them remained around the fire that kept the darkness of the city at bay.  
''What a show-off taking on a thrall, it seems you can handle anything Abram, is just like that time we got surrounded by the wolf pack gang. Is the demon really out of our back now?

''I think someone shot at it, I have no clue who did it, I was already running as far as I could by then, honestly, all I manage to do is get myself horrible wounded. There is no fighting a demon, those things don't ever die.''

''But you can die, so please don't do anything that dumb again, we really can't keep going like this...'' Abram had his throat dry and could only nod at his sister's words.

''We are not going to make enough money to get out of the creek district at this rate, it will be easier if we could at least get the protection of a gang or something, not the wolves though, not after what happened,'' Nicholas interjected with a tired tone of voice.

''Their leader already made a pact with a demon, we wouldn't be any safer, they will just force us to work for them, same for all the other gangs fighting for scraps on this district. We need to find a way to live somewhere else, on a safer part of the town...else I think our luck is going to run out, we all know that.'' Nicholas didn't seem to find her reply any more convincing and Abraham was just too tired to even argue.

''You can't make it anywhere on this city without a demon, not unless you work for someone with a devil if you can't protect yourself someone else has to do it for you, like Abram here that keeps saving our hides,'' Abram smirked st his comment, but Aisha didn't found that to be fun at all if anything she seemed to shrivel down in shame.

''The only reason we are on this city is that someone here was going to sacrifice us to summon a devil, that is the only reason we three even meet, who even knows where are our families are by now. Honestly, all we can do is try to find a good shelter in this city, there has to be a safer place.''Abram fixed his cap as passed his hand to the knife in his pocket, making sure it was well hidden.

''Doesn't matter no one took us by force, but I'm starting to understand why our parents did something like that, they may have been hungry or tired enough to lose their senses it sure is harder to keep them on an empty stomach.'' There it was again, that silence that crept in when they had to wonder about tomorrow again, they were always too tired to do so, but when it happened after much struggle, all that ever comes out of it is this detached silence.

''I think I'm going to take a nap, Nicholas you keep the first watch tonight.''Nicholas nodded in silence as Abram stood up.

''You going to drop off like a rock won't you, please go ahead.'' Abram did just that leaving Aisha and Nicholas to keep the depressing conversation on their own, no one wanted to evade the topic more than him, but they both knew he deserved his rest.

''He is hiding something, isn't he? There is no way he could have just fought a demon-like that. I know we call him our brother, but he never really speak about his family or anything before he came to this city.''

''Who cares, he must have his reasons, you don't speak that much about your family either.''

''No point in babbling about people I don't remember, I ain't seeing him again, but you have to admit that there is something strange about Abram.''Nicholas stood up throwing what was left of the wood into the fireplace and continued.  
''I think he made a deal with a devil. Aisha, do you remember when we first meet him? Back when those traders kidnap us.'' Aisha stared daggers at him but finding it hard to speak back.

''Why are we alive now? As far as I remember they all died and yet, we three are still alive, can you remember what happened? It all feels so hazy to me.'' She was struggling visibly now, as she looked back at the darkness, Abraham had gone deeper to take a nap, when he slept he did so completely.

''When did we meet Abram exactly, he is like our brother, but I can't see to remember. I think the problem is that he is protecting us, if he were to join a gang I'm sure he could have a more plentiful life, he is the only one of us that can make it.'' Nicholas stood up wandering about behind her as he looked around the room.

''I know...I can't recall either, I think is just that something traumatic happened, that can make people lose their memories right? Doesn't matter he has always done everything he can for us, just look at how wounded he is. Someone like him would never make a deal with a demon.'' She was staring at the fire flickering and growing as it distorted the shadows around her.

''Right, all we can do is hope that if everything goes wrong, he will protect us again, but you know that won't last, this city is too much for one person to survive on it, let alone protect anyone else like that.'' Nicholas went quiet as she continued staring at the fire, she was thinking back, trying to remember, it was so disorienting how she couldn't quite recall what had been. it wasn't the first time, but somehow she was sure she could remember a lot more, is not just that day, it almost feels like they had simply been together as a family without any beginning.

''I think only one of us will really survive this city and that will be Abram, but I can't just accept that if only one person can survive then.'' Nicholas stopped talking and a cold silence fell between them. Aisha was taken out of her thought immediately as she was roughly grabbed by the neck and a piece of cloth, she knew there was something on it and that slowly her vision began to grow hazy she tried to fight back while kicking as he continued to chock her.

''I'm going to survive this city, I'm sorry, but I won't die!''

Soon enough the fireplace was extinguished and their abandoned safer room was left in the eerie cold darkness. There had been three people struggling in that place, but as Abram wakes up that coming morning, he will find no one but himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are slowly going to the main point now, most chapters on the story will be around 1000 words to make sure to keep them going, I'm already quite ahead so no need to worry, I don't really have any beta readers yet but I'm looking into it so any issues you guys see, please note them and I'll take another look at it.


	3. Extra: the city of Argia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra chapters fill be reports arranged by characters within the story, the writers of these reports haven't been introduced yet they aren't needed for understanding the story but can provide more insight on the people and demons of the city.

The city of Argia also known as the last bastion is likely to be the last great city on earth or at least the continent. The city's history is a muddle in darkness it was a regular city before the grand collapse a hundred years ago, but it grew in size becoming a behemoth beyond its iron wall. It is hard to know much about it as access without a permit is close to impossible, people around the world are always coming here to try to make their way inside.

The information we do have available is that it founded in the great conflict between six powerful tribes that had great control over demons, their fight eventually leads to one of them to build the capital and call themselves the government of the city, their chief serving as the mayor since then. Even if their victory forcing the other tribes to retreat was impossible, so they split the city among themselves. These days we call them the families, criminal syndicates that operate within the city districts.

We have arrived at this city for a purpose. This is the land where humans learned to rule over demons, demonic summoning can only be done within its walls. It is known that after the collapse this city was called a holly bastion, but not is only know as a devil's nest, but the old worship it hols still remains otherwise so many people wouldn't risk their lives to enter it.


	4. Devil Seir III

''I have to wake up again, do I truly need to? Abram had passed out far more from tiredness than his wounds, wounds that already seemed to have recovered, he makes sure to keep the bandages properly placed to make sure no one will notice, and stood up with a groan.

''Nicholas you better be resting as well now.''Abram reached the fireplace he didn't see anyone in the abandoned building, he slowly walked back putting himself in guard. It never mattered what happened before out there, there was always someone there to greet him when he woke up, it has always been this way.

''Haha...show yourself I know there is someone here!'' His mind was wandering every terrible possibility it could, but his instinct made him pull out his knife as someone reached him from behind, he had moved his knife towards that presence and almost reaching their neck, before it was stopped by a gloved hand.

A woman, slightly taller than he was stopped the knife from reaching her neck. She walked back with an angry expression on her face, she was a pale blond woman with green sharp eyes, wearing a black suit with a green tie, her hands with black gloves, and her grip strong and firm. The two of them were locked staring at each other.

''I thought you were only good at hiding, but I guess this is what they call street smarts. My name is Aurora. Would you be kind enough to back off, we don't have the time to waste killing each other at least for now.'' She didn't seem to even bother to try to take off his knife, but somehow it felt like she could take it with ease.

''Where are Aisha and Nicholas!''  
''If you want to know, step back and let me talk, man.''Abram steps back as she lowers her grip and put her hands back on her pockets, likely to show she wasn't up for a fight, but her posture was pissing him off, it was just so utterly arrogant.  
''Who are you?''  
''Already told you, Aurora. About your friends or whatever they are, the tall guy kidnapped the girl while you were passed out in your room.''  
''No way I'm going to just believe that Nicholas was...'' She pulled a photo from her pocket without saying anything more, it seemed to have been taken outside of this room. Nicholas was carrying Aisha out of the building. Abraham was staggered why was this woman spying on them? That was his first thought, but he had to rapidly consider what the photo was showing him.

''My people tracked them, I know where he is, if you start moving you may still make it in time, he is not alone so keep that in mind.'' He was growing angrier by the second, but on his confusion, there was one thing that made a lot of sense.

''He...Is he going to make a ritual?''  
''Afraid so, sacrificing one girl will at best summon a pathetic demon, but that is more than enough for someone like him to make it big on this streets, you know how it is, no?''  
''He wouldn't, he can't...I need to find him.'' Abram raised his knife towards her.  
''Who are you? Who the hell are you?'' She turned the photo showing an address behind it and then passed it to him, he grabbed it and made some distance between each other again.

''Just a friendly neighbor, believe me, I don't want some girl to get sacrificed just like that, ain't that enough info for you? Don't waste any more of your time, go catch up to your friend already.'' Abram walked backward keeping his eyes on her till he felts safe enough to run off in the opposite direction.

''Nicholas you can't be such a coward!'' Abram ran outside of his safe house, he had no shortage of questions, but no time to even ponder any of them. But though it pains him, he was not that shocked, when it came down to it, this was the only way to be truly safe in the Creak district.

As he ran something was reaching out for him, a fog began to envelop his surroundings making him only able to see the alleys in front of him, as the city was slowly being engulfed. He tried to run as fast as he could, but he felt something touching his back, thin long fingers settling on his shoulders as he ran.  
''At the end, he grew tired of waiting, they both will be leaving you now. You were too careless for far too long.'' The voice of a woman was reaching his ears and he ran even faster to leave it behind it wasn't the voice of Aurora it was a raspier tone, that voice still reached him and he could feel cold breathing behind him as he saw a hand with its flesh ripped off, with long black nails as claws reach to his cheek, he closed his eyes and kept running.

''I will aid you, but we know that even if she lives, she will not thank you.''That cold voice whispered from his back.

''I don't care, I{ll get to him, 'll put a stop to his idiocy.''  
''Will you kill him? Will you forget him?''  
''I will never forget anyone with a demon ever.''  
''Let's walk together then, just us as it should be.'' There was a veil of white fog engulfing him as he completely disappeared.

He had vanished and the only witness was the woman in the black suit that looked at his run from afar.

''There is no way to follow him with our eyes, but that's all right, we both know where he is going, let's just keep an eye out for him and his cute friend.'' Aurora was looking at him from a rooftop till he was completely gone without a trace, she had her palm on his mouth as she giggles, one of her green eyes was now a striking red in tone.  
She was walking at the border balancing herself like a child pretending to fall.

''What do you say, do you like him enough Aurora, to present him to them, that is? The woman smiled as she talked to herself. ''Someone else seems to already have him, so we will have to negotiate, next time let me talk to that woman too, from demon to demon.''The woman giggles speaking only to herself.


	5. Devil Seir IV

''It seems the ritual is about done now, I wonder what the boss was thinking? I know this Nicholas guy killed some of the wolves, people, before, but giving him Seir is stupid even for the boss.'' A man stood guard outside of a run-down restaurant, it was nothing short of ruin, two men in grey coats stood outside of it stood guard on opposite sides of the door looking around them, this was a particularly damaged part of the city, so the streets seemed uneven and the whole restaurant was just barely at the border of one of the many cave-ins of Creak district.

''Seir goes well with a desperate moron like that one, if he could sell off his friend like that, there is no way he won't take a risk as stupid as going against the boss's enemies. As things are these days our boss can't just go around making enemies himself, he needs some people to do it in his place, he got work to do and stuff.'' The other man replied as he fiddled with his hand on his breast pocket, clearly making sure there was something hidden there.

''So we are going to send him to get killed then?''

''Well yeah, no one is getting a demon unless they need to get their hands dirty.'' The man shrugged not caring too much to converse, but he felt something call his attention, and the smell of smoke lingering ever closer.

''Hey, it seems there is some fog rolling in, this is strange, so get back in shape already.''One of the men slapped the other on the shoulder and hinted at him to move forward. The fog was moving through the street and towards them slowly, raising as it began to shade everything in the distance. The two men remained in their positions as they pulled out their handguns.

''Keep behind me, we need to look at each other's blindspot...'' The guard looked back and saw no one else behind him. He panicked as he rushed back into the building just for his feet to crash into something, he almost feels as if a person just moved around him, the corpse of the other guard already on the floor. He pointed back his gun as he felt someone breathe behind him and hear the weak ragged laugh of a woman at his back.

''Just move out of my way,'' Abram spoke quietly as he sliced the man's throat with this knife, it was quick and silent.

''All of you people, you always find a way to ruin our small lives as if they meant nothing, you should all just disappear.'' Abram fixed his cap as he walked on the fog towards the door of the abandoned restaurant, his knife now dripping with blood, as he slowly cleaned it with a handkerchief.

Inside the kitchen, Nicholas was slowly shelving his own knife, a huge butcher knife, his expression was tired, almost longing as he snuffs out multiple candles that were illuminating the room. he looked back at a person that lay to rest below a white sheet on the counter of the restaurant. The sheet was surrounded by candles and multiple strange symbols marked with ash all over the counter.

He stopped from turning off the last candle as he heard the door to the dinner open, he slowly looked back, a white mist began to enter the darkroom.

''Nicholas, you got a lot of nerve leaving without even saying goodbye.''

''So that strange fog is yours? I have seen it before, guess this explains a lot. There has always been a curse following us, ever since we escaped from the slave traders.'' Abram walked towards the counter with his knife still tainted red, he lifted his cap

''She is still alive, I just needed the blood of a loved one, no one said I needed to kill her, if you take her to a hospital she may still make it, I can't do it myself, the traders may think I was betraying them if I did.'' He walked towards the white sheet and look at Abraham from above her, he gently moved his hand to her head.

''She felt nothing, at least I hope she didn't''

''I will have to kill you first, sorry but it will have to be fast to get her back in time.''

''Always to the point with you, you are terrible at listening to people, this is our last conversation no matter what happens, so I want only one thing from you, be honest for once Abram.'' Nicholas raised his hand which remained stained in blood.

''What the hell you want to know, that I made a deal with a devil, just so we could all live? Yeah, I don't like it at all, is just a curse.''

''What was the price? All deals come with a price? Tell me something, why isn't that I can remember when we first meet Abram? Is the same for Aisha, I'm sure she suspected it too, that there was a curse over us.''

''No, I'm the only one cursed you, idiot, I'm the only one who should have been cursed. Now no one can keep her safe, we are both done for Nicholas. Hahaha, I can't stop laughing being honest feels real good.'' He swung his knife with disdain, Nichola´s remained calm almost disappointed.

''I can't stand it, if you made a deal with a devil then why, are we still living in this hellhole! Don't tell me you just didn't want us to know and that was why we are still on the mud If you had the power to raise out of here why wouldn´t you?''Abram walked toward the counter and move the white sheet to reveal the still unconscious Aisha.

''Because I don't have anything like that, the deal I made wasn't anything that greedy, besides that would be the same as admitting that I was just another devil. I couldn't do that to you guys, I thought I could get us out of here without a demon, but I guess that was just me being stupid, I didn't manage a thing.''

''Nothing ended at least, thank you Abram, but I will leave this place now, I will fight for myself from now on, no need to fight for my sake any longer.'''' I won't let you, I can't have a demon connected to Aisha by blood.'' Abram sighed as he raised his knife with a weak smile. ''You don't know what you have done, it may be years before you noticed, trust me. I have been cursed for a decade now, you know why you can't remember so many things? They all about me, I gave my most memories to her and it hasn't stopped.'' The smoke seemed to swirl around Abram as it slowly took a human-like shape.

''You will be forgotten again Abram, this man's content and jealousy will be gone as well, this wretched ten years will return to nothing now.'' The skeletal feature of a face appeared upon the smoke, its long arms floating above Abram as he lowered his cap, her voice was ragged and weak, but it sounded unbelievable strong upon their ears.

''Can you see it now? The devil behind me, it doesn't matter what you do, when this day ends we won't remember each other anymore.''

''Sounds good, that will just make the rest of my life easier. Whatever that monster is, I'm no longer helpless either, I have made a contract with the Devil Seir and I can't think of a better way to move past this place than to see your end, Abram.'' The last candled was extinguished by a gust of wind. Abram was thrown back against the floor, Nicholas hand has stretched as it became pale and as large as that of a devil thrall. He stepped from behind the counter carrying a huge knife as his right hand continued to grow larger, the was something more upon his arm. It was the head of a boar, growing rapidly from his flesh like a tumor it had a single eye that stared all over the dinner slowly, the demon board was breathing heavily and slowly on his shoulder.

''A curse you can't hide at all... is going to suck to be you.'' Abram stood up as the fog seemed to begin to banish, blown away by that monstrous strength.

''I want the strength to reach out my future, I don't care if there is no longer a place for me anywhere, I won't live like the coward you were.'' The boar growled as the two remained in the darkness his single arm seemed to grow and move on its own.

''You won't, you are going to have to die now.''Abram stared at his knife to see the reflection of a woman's corpse behind him, the specter that gently veiled him under the white fog once more.


	6. Devil Seir V

''I had no future if I stayed with you both, if you won't let me leave then I will crush you both to make my way out of this hell.'' Nicholas seemed to recoil from his own body's violent movements as his arm raised his huge knife, the boar on his shoulder moved his head furiously trying to free itself from his skin to no avail.

''Believe me, if dying here would fix everything, I wouldn't complain, all of this is so tiring.'' Abram breath slowly as he ran forward, for as terrifying as his friend's body had become, most of it remained human, he would bet that his throat could still be cut. The beast on his arm groaned as his yellow eye set on his prey. When it truly wished it, the demonic arm suddenly moved with great speed and precision. Abram knew he couldn't get any closer and moved to the side, as a veil of fog crashed against Nicholas.

''You just keep running!'' His huge arm swung his butcher knife, his reach so massive that he still manages to land his strike, the knife crashed against the butcher knife but the difference in strength was overwhelming. Abram felt his arm broke under the pressure as he was thrown again one of the tables of the dinner. The demonic beast roared and Nicholas swung down his knife towards his head.  
A skeletal hand appeared from within the fog to stop the knife, it was a massive arm that had taken shape from the fog itself.

''I can see it, haha so that the damn demon who was always behind you, that frail trash!'' The blacks claws swipe the knife away throwing it into the darkness, but the colossal fist slammed dispersing it like mist with the eerie sound of a woman crying in pain.

Abram threw himself to the floor away from the table and moved his knife to his other hand with one of his arms already broke he had no other choice.'  
''Abram, would you disappear just like that or do you refuse to die?'' The mist behind him took the shape of the tall skinless woman, the fog shaping a veil and a white wedding dress around her.

''Even if forgotten, as long as someone needs my help, that will have to be enough, give me an opening you bloody skeleton, and Ill finish it!''  
''How lovely, go then, but there is no going back, my sweet Abram.'' Nicholas's furious expression was set on him amidst the fog and he rushed only with his massive arm as his first reached, the ghostly woman embraced Abraham on her long arms and the mist surrounded him.  
The massive fist of Nicholas break through his shape with enough force to dispel the fog around him, but there were no traces lef of him there. Both Nicholas and his devil were acting enraged by the second as they swung their massive arm thrashing the dinner and everything around them, but Nicholas stopped his rampage when blood suddenly split from his mouth.

''I'm sorry, even if we managed to escape the slavers, I already had doomed us all it seems... I'm so sorry...but I guess neither of us was going to live long not ever in this city.''Abram had reappeared just as suddenly as he was gone, he was now standing with his knife piercing Nicholas's heart, Abram was looking down, letting Nicholas only see his cap. He pushed his knife forward as he closed his eyes in tears.

''I want to live...'' His eyes grew dim as he fell down. Abraham dropped his knife as he slowly backed away, the mist around his feet disappeared.  
He heard the sound of a beast groaning and moaning and suddenly the corpse of Nicholas moved, his arm raised forward as the demon on his shoulder stared at Abram with an absolute burning hatred. The arm moved to carry the lifeless body of Nicholas by itself as it lunged forward with the strength of his arm alone. The demon threw his weight against Abram crashed again the wall of the dinner with the sound of bones snapping.

The best make the arm crawl forward toward him, but there was the sound of a window breaking above them, Abraham was losing conciseness, but amidst the broken glass a figure jumped into the dinner and stopped the raging board by swinging a blade into the hand and releasing blood spread.

''Hehe, that's enough you two, this fight already ended so is time to clean up!'' It was the woman in the black suit, her voice was different in tone, but the blond hair falling on her back was enough for Abram to recognize her even in his confusion.

''Killing him won't put an end to that devil, that is up to us so lay low for a minute there.'' Her voice returned to the aggressive tone she used before, she lowered her blade and raised a gun.  
The boar stared at her as the arm, that had lost its fingers tried to throw itself at her on one last desperate foot.  
'Devil Seir, wonder no more.''The woman in the black suit pulled the trigger and the demon erupted in blue flames with the sound of a familiar gunshot.

''If you were going to back me up, you took too long...''Abram felt so much pain, he had to wonder if it was the influence of the devil that still kept him alive. The woman turned around and smiled in pure happiness as she looked down at him, her eye was glowing with a bright red color.  
''And fight two devils, no thank you very much.'' She brandished a black sword and pointed it straight at his neck.  
''I cam here to hunt the forgotten bride, the Devil Seir was a nice extra thought, but as you are now you can't fight me anymore can you? Before Abram could react she stepped on his hand violently and pinned him against the floor with the blade to his neck, with her other hand she pointed her gun at the spectral head of the demon that was taking shape on the go, but it was a weak translucid sight now.  
''What are you doing Aurora, why are you stopping me from killing him, the lady there will get back in shape at this rate.'' The red right eye on the woman looked around on its own, it was a concerning sight, she closed her right eye and her expression changed from a happy grin to a more somber look.

''I have an offer to you, we are devil hunters and we were sent for the both of you, nothing personal, but seeing as you managed to take down Seir on your own it may be a waste...I give you a proposition if you work for us we won't kill that devil and you.''Her voice changed to that arrogant and familiar tone, as she opened her eye again, now with her iris back to green, he could tell there had to be a devil in her.  
''Devil hunters?...demons can't be killed...even I know that much.''  
''Tel that to the demon there, she nodded back, where the blue flames had left no trace of Nicholas body or that which existed inside it.

''I don't care if you shot me, but please there is a woman here that needs a medic, get her somewhere safe and I will do anything you want.''  
''Oh, she is still alive, that is strange, guess this demon was way too eager to come here, you get what you pay for I suppose.'' She smiled with a girlish tone as she stepped back, her eyes stared vacantly above her as she took her foot from his hand.  
''I'll help you take her to our base, you both will be safe there, it is the safest place in this city if I say so myself.'' Abram finds the very notion of that to be nonsense, but he had no choice, even if ends with their death.  
''If there is a chance to live another day, we will take it.'' He stood up still holding his ribs, but even with the pain, he walked towards the woman on the counter. Aurora stared at him in silence without moving as she kicked the broken glass.

Abram reached her, it seemed she had simply had her blood drained, there was no serious wound on her body, as he prepared to raise her from the table with his strength returning she seemed to finally open her eyes.  
''Who are you, where am I?'' Arabaham swallowed as he felt a part of him left him with those words, but with his strength, he began to raise her with care.  
''It doesn't matter anymore, I'll take you somewhere better, I promise.''

Devil Seir terminated.  
File END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the end of the first hunt, expect most of the hunts to be around this length for the beginning of the history, we will be having a few chapters in between them so we can see more character interaction. I would like to note that Abram isn't going to be the main character of the entire story, but was the best POV to start not all hunts will be featuring him. I will be putting the extra chapters only between hunts so they won't interrupt the flow.
> 
> If you have read thus far I would like to thank you for your time and to leave some kudos and comments, but if you keep reading we are only just starting things here. I would also appreciate any criticism or notices with the grammar since I'm not a native English speaker.


	7. Interlude I, The underground labyrinth.

I can't believe all of this exist below Creak district, it makes no sense that all of this couldn't fit below a sewer.''Abram had followed the woman in the suit down below a hatch, but somewhere along the way, the sewers turned into something else, endless walls of white brick and as they kept going down the rabbit hole, he found himself in a city below a city.

''It doesn't, we are not really anywhere, this labyrinth is our boss's devil, the labyrinth of Minos. You could say that we are inside the belly of a Devil.'' Aurora lead him into a far more open area where multiple encampments and even some trucks made a small base of operations, armed people were walking in guard around it but a lot were simply eating or wasting time. Abram had gotten used to this place, they even had a medical installation and a Doctor on sight, but how well prepared these people were, had him on edge, this didn't look like an ordinary gang, they were far too well prepared.

''So how deep does it go?'' Abram look as the walls stretched into the darkness, even with a guide it felt terrifyingly easy to get lost within it, but at the same time that made him think that went double for any enemies.

''Beats me, but this place has grown larger, it seems to be tied to the devils we have exterminated, I suppose they feed the labyrinth somehow.'' Aurora waved at the guards. This was Abram's second arrival to this place, he had to go back to his safe house for what little belongings Aisha and him still had. He looked at the wall that seemed to breathe, everything looked different again, it was like the hallways were always in constant movement.

''This place creeps me out, but I suppose it's safer than just being up there. So this why people will risk making enemies of demons like that, talk about having a good haven from it all.'' Abram kept a close look at the people in the tends, there weren't that many, but there seemed to be a lot of supplies and even a small dinner, these people weren't just scraping to get by.

''So about you little friend, it seems she is awake now, you should visit her now that you aren't crying anymore.'' Aurora slowed down and pocked at his arm, he had been around her enough to know that a more careless and happy demeanor belonged to the devil inside her. He shrugged it off, strangely enough, he didn't really fear devils any more than people by now, he could only guess that is what happens when you're are with a devil for over a decade.  
''Should I call you Aurora as well, or do you have some other name?'' She smiled her eye glowing red.  
''Amii, although is easier to just call me Amy, nice to meet you and the bride as well, where is she?  
''She is shy so don't expect her to show up much, anyway can I at least meet Aisha, before I get dragged to your boss?''Amy sighed in disappointment and her expression turned serious again.  
''If we wanted to shoot you down, I would have done it way earlier, knock yourself out, but don't make the boss wait any longer, we don't trust you that much yet.'' Aurora headed to a small house at the end of the encampment, covered in white sheets.

Parts of the house were still under construction, there were small buildings still being made under this place, it seems they didn't intend to live in tents forever.

A tall woman with a white coat greeted him as he entered, she was wearing glasses and had short black hair well combed, she looked at him with clear dislike, but quickly returning to reading her files.

''She should be all right now, but she is going to need to stay in bed for at least a week, she lost a lot of blood, so don't stress her or anything all right.'' He nodded, he had no clue why this woman seemed to dislike him without barely talking a lot, but then again he did make a deal with a demon, now that everything was out in the open he could only suppose he will have to get used to it.  
''Sure thing Dr. Kreig.'' He just smiled weekly at her and moved among the beds, there were a few patients with rather rough wounds, he couldn't stop thinking that this place felt like some sort of military camp.  
''I hope you are well feed and everything Miss Ayisha.''Aisha was looking at a canned meal on her hands, Abraham couldn't help but feel at ease, recovering from anemia would need a lot of water and food they had no access to, the weight of the fact that we're in the debt of these people keep pressing down his back.  
''You were the man, that rescued me right...what was your name?''Abram fixed his cap in place with a tired look.

''Abram, I don't have a surname, at least not one that I can remember, I just had some business with the man who kidnapped you, couldn't let him do something so stupid.'' She was still looking very weak and quickly evaded looking at him.  
''What will happen now?''  
''They will let you stay here, you probably going to need to help around the camp, but you are safe now. I will make sure of that.''  
"Killing demons, I never thought that was possible...I can't believe that Nicholas died. Was it because of a demon?'' Abram felt upset that she could still remember Nicholas, was he the only one at her side all these years now?

''Yes, He wouldn't have done anything like that, never Nicholas...Take care, for now, I'll be visiting you later.''

''Why? What do you want from me?''

''I guess I'm just making sure, I actually saved someone this time.'' Abram waved at her as he left the building, seeing that Aurora was telling him to follow her again.

''Time to meet the boss kid, hope you don't screw up now for both of your sake.'' Aurora walked towards a dark entrance on the labyrinth, calling him deeper inside its darkness. Abram looked back one last time at the medical facility.

''Don't worry, I'll make sure we both will have a long life ahead of us Miss Aurora, no matter the cost.''


	8. Interlude II, Devil Hunters

Within the labyrinth existed a grand building that could only be described as a temple. A white structure in the form of a tower raising and fixing itself into the ceiling. It looked bizarre compared to the encampment as if it had taken shape naturally from the walls around it.

The armed guards welcomed Aurora and Abram into the single room within it, a large meeting room where multiple desks had been lined together, full of maps and documents. An old woman was sitting in its center. She was wearing a formal black military attire with a white overcoat, her grey hair hidden below a cap, she looked at Abram and nodded as she closed a book on the table. She had a small scar around the right side of her face, but as she stood up, Abram could tell she was still quite fit for her age.

Behind her was a tall and strong man, Abraham could tell him to be Asian hardly unusual in the city, He had well-combed back short black hair and a monocle, he was a distinguished-looking gentleman likely middle-aged, but looking quite young at the same time.  
He welcomes them both with a small bow.

''Thank you for bringing Mr.Abram here, we couldn't have him getting lost on the labyrinth for his first day on the job, I'm Emilia Azarova, acting commander of the Devil hunt. The men behind me are Mr. Cao Jing Sheng, he is our expert in demonology, so I expect you to cooperate with him in the future. ''

''Much oblige, the forgotten bride is an unusual demon, I never heard of her contracting with a man before either, quite curious.'' The tall offered a sit to the two of them in their meeting room.

''So, I'm guessing you guys already investigated me or something?''

''We don't hunt our prey without knowing all we can about it, not that there was much to find, you escaped a slave camp on your teams, but other than that you managed to beat up a bunch of wolves mobsters, not an easy feat, but hardly much to talk about on this city.'' Aurora sat down reaching out for a document with multiple photos of Abraham, he looked concerned to have been spied, but said nothing on the matter.''

''Nothing about you sounded particularly dangerous, but the bride is far too risky to leave uncheck, it makes people forget you, that is indeed a terrible curse, but making your enemies forget you has its uses for sure .'' Cao clapped excitedly as he looked at Abraham with clear interest.

''All right, I get it, but aren't you worried about that too? If you people are close to me your memories can suffer as well''

''People already cursed are quite resistant to another demon´s curse, the Commander and I are already on a contract with a devil and we won't have our memories of you erased that easily, but we will keep an eye on you for sure.''Mr.Cao answered with a sharp tone.

''Enough, there is no need to threaten the boy, we are here to ask you to join us, you must already know what our role in this city is, we are hunting devils. But to do so, we need to fight fire with fire, else we would just be sending people to the slaughter in vain, you already proved yourself capable of hunting. In exchange for your work, you are to be given a solid salary, a place to live here, for you and the lady of course. Be aware that your silence is required.'' The old woman stood up with both of her arms behind her back with a strict posture.

''What do you people even get from this, are you from some other countries army? Is this some sort of invasion into the city or something?''

''I doubt there are many countries left with an army, consider us a private army, its only sponsor is myself with all that remains of my family fortune, as too what we are here to achieve, is quite simple really. Demons can't ever die, but we can erase them, said will never be summoned by another person again, no one else but us can do it, all because of the demon around us.'' Emilia looked to the ceiling and Abraham as well, on the ceiling, there was a painted depiction of a bull with glowing white eyes.

''Minos is a demon that needs to be constantly fed, anything that is consumed by it is forever lost within the labyrinth that includes devils, unfortunately, if I don't feed it, the beast will one day reach me, I can't ever leave the labyrinth due to this curse., is being ten years or so since I last saw the sun'' Abram closed his eyes as he leaned against his chair.

''That must suck, but I don't really care, why we should even bother sacrificing demons so a Cow won't eat you?''

''Because all of us here has one single belief in common, this world did not need demons, this city is cursed, demons have only existed within its walls ever since the devastation, I'm sure you must also agree that demons have only made of your life a nightmare boy.'' Abram Shrugged.  
''I guess it doesn't matter, I'm not getting a better job anyway, but you lot are suspicious as all hell.''  
''If we learn to trust you, we will explain ourselves as well, for the time being, consider our relationship a simple trial Mr.Abram.''  
''The only problem left, is that I can't kill a demon? How do you people even do that?'' Emilia snapped her finger and Mr.Cao brought a sheet of paper.

''With a contract or a subcontract, many organizations use it to tie multiple people to a single demon in the city, if the commander and you sign this contract, as soon as a devil is slain by your hand it will be consumed, in exchange, you can come and go into the labyrinth as you please, worry not, this contract doesn't come at any cost, only the commander must bear the curse of Minos." Cao opened a small box with two pens. Emilia grabbed one and passed the other one to Abram.

Abram looked at the contract, it was rather simple the only requirement from his side was to hide the existence of the labyrinth or be consumed. The two of them signed it and the paper began to burn with a blue flame.  
''Welcome, I hope we can work together to make a difference, for the time being, you will be working as a member of Aurora´s squad, she will be training you as well, you are doing all right but some proper combat training will be in order.''  
''Don't expect any special privilege, demon or not you are still kind of a wimp, that say welcome to the team'' Aurora gave him a thumb up with a mocking grin.  
Abram stood up, there were many concerns going through his mind, but this was nothing new.

''All right, as long as we can live safely in this weird place, I´ll do whatever.'' Emilia sat down again as she looked at him with caution.

''I hope you will understand our duty sooner rather than later, a weak resolve like that will only let this city consume you boy.'' He waved taking his leave

"Don´t worry I will survive this city out of sheer spite if I have to." Abram left the room looking at two statues of a bull as he left, the statues only make his concern more obvious so he simply hid his eyes with his cap and left the room.

´´


	9. Interlude III, Creak District surveillance.

''After spending weeks down at the Labyrinth, it feels strange to come back to the Creak district.'' Abram leaned against an iron fence as he looked at the city he had to call home for such a long time.

''I figure we may as well check the area again, you are a local so is for the best if you give me a tour, I only know so much about this place. Only the boss has been in the city before till we only came here a few months ago.'' Aurora with her hands in her pocket looked at the city in the distance.

They were both looking at the district center with an unmissable landmark, three sky scrappers were collapsed onto each other still holding themselves in place, they had collapsed in such a way that their ruins still held each other up, but they still look as if they could collapse at any moment.

Around them was still a city build, still full of people going about their lives.

''Back fifty or so years, the six great families fought for this city, their battle ended here in this exact spot, they collapsed the entire center of the city and left it a complete ruin, the families agreed to a cease-fire and divided the city among themselves, with the winner calling themselves the capitol.''Abram, always kept himself on the move so he rarely if ever visited the center of the district.

"Everyone knows that, but seeing it sure feels different, this whole town was truly built on the center of a crater.'' Aurora looked at the bustling people making their way through the crowd.

The buildings were trashed and collapsed and the was clear unbalance on the ground where homes were built on top of each other, the farther away you went from the center the less damaged everything looked.

''This is the center and only real town on the district, we call it Center city, finding yourself a place here is rather hard I mostly stick to the outskirts, must people wanting to immigrate to the city come and get stuck here for life, you may think you will be safer on the middle of so many people, but almost every gang on the district is going to prey on you in there, is better to stay out of sight.'' Abram fixed his cap as they both walked away.  
....  
''So that over there, that little fortress, what is that exactly?'' Aurora looked at what seemed to be an abandoned small stadium with multiple guard towers around it, there were armed guards on watch.  
''That is the snake nest, the slaver's main hub, and somewhere we don't want to get closer to.'' Aurora laughed as she took off the binoculars, he could see her eye was shining red again.  
''Was this the place where you three escaped from, is this where you arrived at the city?''The demon's happy voice annoyed him a little, but he let it go.

''Not at all, it was a smaller place, they probably were going to ship me here if things haven't gone wrong. This is their nest, I believe their leader lives here, the snake gang kidnaps refugees and children from center city and bring them, what happens next that I have no clue and I rather not know.''

''Wow, it must be like a marketplace for demon sacrifices, I'm very curious to see it now.'' The demon Amy was going to jump from their hideout, but Abram grabbed her from the shoulder pulling her back.

''Get her under control Aurora please.''He held her back annoyed.

''Is not the time yet my friend.'' Her smile disappeared as Aurora recovered control of her body. They both walked away without being seen by the guards.

***  
Fog rolled down the side of a broken-down car, Arhama slowly looked from behind the car with Aurora at his side. They were in the middle of a junkyard that seemed to stretch for miles, Abram stopped when they hear the barking of a furious dog.

A man with a black coat was walking multiple ferocious dogs that were violently barking, he had a rifle on his back and seemed to be wearing a necklace with bones.

''This is the junkyard of the wolf pack right? I heard they are extortionists and robbers.''

''Among many things, they tend to be the most violent group around the area and that is saying something with slavers on the left district, they usually send raiders on to the city, it is hard to live here at all without having to pay them to keep them off your head, we had no money so Nicholas and I had to fight them off multiple times, so I rather we keep moving.''Abram held his breath as the wolf guard disappeared deeper into the junkyard.

''That sounds just fine for me.'' The fog involved them both as they quietly disappeared.  
***  
There was the sound of water cascading down, this sound always grew louder as one got closer to the border of the district. Abraham and Aurora looked up, in front of them there was a massive wall of steel that raised into the heavens, the cities pipelines releasing and water like a cascade.

''This is the borderlands, farther to the east you can find the gate for the upper district if we get closer to it the guard will get us, besides I figure you guys wanted to hear about this place.''  
Within the wall underneath a cascade of waste, there was a massive water entrance, there seemed to be a building within it as one could see multiple lights, armed guards were walking with brown raincoats that covered their entire bodies.  
''They are the Worms, we don't know much about the, as far as I know, they are smugglers, but I hear that both the snakes and wolves tried to attack them and ended up having pull to the back. Honestly whoever these people are, they have too crazy to leave this close to the wall, this is the place where all those demon thralls come from, they all seem to raise from the water, just like so much waste from the Capitol district above.'' Abram tried to look as far above the wall as he could, but the sun was hurting his eyes as always.  
''Interesting, so this is the place where those demons come from, I´ll keep a note on that, I'm honestly surprised with that many dangerous groups that center city wasn't completely taken over.'' Abraham looked back at her as they walked away from the horrible smell of the borderland.  
''They may not have the protection of the Capitol, but they aren't helpless, the center has the citizen guard and that man.''

***  
''Now everyone please behave.'' A tall man took a drunk man out of a bar; eH was the bartender on the most know bar on the town, the Devil's fix, and dressed as such with a black tux. He was a black man with short hair and a strong build but a very kind expression, he gently leads the man outside, but the man violently attacked back. The bartender took the hit to the face and with one hand and just raised the drunk man from his feet.

''I will tell you this, not as a bartender, but as the captain of the citizen's watches, I don't mind you hitting me, but if you hurt a neighbor, I will protect you no more.'' He threw the man into the busy streets where multiple people began to surround him, they were all ordinary folk, but they all had a badge on their clothing.  
''Now then, I'm sure he got his lesson, everyone makes sure you all are having a good day, and please take a visit to the Devil's fix, if you want to take a good drink and get your spirits.'' He waved at the people while the guards helped the man stood up and gave him some water to help with the hangover. The man returned to his bar without his attire even getting ruffled.

''That man's name Is Rush Collins, the founder of the city guard, though that is just hobby, he mostly works as a bartender there, he is a bit of hero for the people on this city.'' Aurora giggled, or rather Amy did as Abram introduced him from within the darkness of an alley.  
''I see, that man has a demon with him. I think we should take a trip back below the ground before night falls.''She walked into the ally as Abraham looked at the bar one last time.  
''Is a pity if I wasn't so scared of being found out I could have joined the guard a long time ago, doesn't matter now.  
Abram disappeared within the white fog that appeared on the alley as the Central town continued with the daily lives of strife.

Volume 1  
The Creak districts hunt.  
Operation started.


	10. Devil Dokkaebi I

'' I rarely see you around this parts Abram, how are lot doing these days?'' Rush Collins the bartended of the greatest bar in Central town had received an unusual guest, Abram and his little gang had made a small reputation in town but they rarely show on central let alone go to a bar at all. Abram nodded as he looked at his drink, it was the first time in years he could give himself such an unneeded spend.

''Aisha and Nicholas are doing just fine, in fact, I got myself a good job so you will be seeing me around a lot more often now.''

''I won't complain about a customer, even you will do, hey tell Nicholas to come for a drink too. let me fill it up again you can't be satisfied with just one pal, haha is always nice to know someone is risinG. What kind of job did you get my friend?'' Rush grabbed the glass and opened it and went for another cheap beer.

''Is just some cleanup job, good enough for someone like me. By the way Rush, you heard that Seid died again?'' Rush returned the glass and smiled.

''Yeah our scouts hear that the snakes were in a panic a few weeks ago, no idea who summoned that thing but he was put down fast this time. I'm really glad too, Seid once attacked this city I lost a lot of brave men back then if only that demon could stay down for good.''

''I doubt we will see it any time soon, this means the snakes only have one demon now right, I think their boss summoned one, but I don't know much about it.''

''Can't say I do either, their boss Kyung Park as far as I know summoned a demon when he was very young. I think the previous boss of the snakes forced him into a contract or something, their demon seems to force into a game of sorts but unlike Seir their boss doesn't usually get into a fight so it may not be that strong of a demon.''

''A game you say? Wonder what that is about, still with Seir death maybe someone has it for the snakes they may have more problems coming their way.''Abram looked at his drink before taking it on slowly.

''I hope so, they rarely attack Center city but people on the outskirts are rarely so lucky, pisses me off, they buy and kidnap all manner of folks for who knows what, for the people on the upper city. Their fortress on the stadium is such an ugly sight almost everyone can see it from here, they don't even bother to hide.''

''Yeah I know, I wonder what kind of person that Kyung Park is? You said he was forced to make a contract how did that come about?''

''I think he was just a kid the snakes kidnapped once, from what I heard they were desperate to summon a demon and were trying experiments with the kids they had or something like that...I guess it worked and the kid became a snake himself .'' Abram stood up and left the payment and a tip.

''Look at you man, that job must be treating you well, no need for a tip pal I'm good.''

''Just take it, is the less I can do for the leader of the city guard so please keep it up.'' Rush nodded and took the empty glass to clean it as the bar grew quiet again.

***

''You got anything of use on the city Abram? I hope you aren´t drunk because we are about to move right now.'' Aurora was looking at the run-down stadium, it was a lot smaller than what it looks like from afar. The evening was ending and the night was about to begin. Abram stood behind her staring at the distance where a fortress awaited.

''Not much, all I got is that he was another one of the victims of the snakes once, I think he went through something similar to me, but I got nothing on his demon, and if Rush doesn't know something in this district no one else does.'' Aurora was looking through her binoculars at each of the guards of the tower.

'Mr.Cao give us the best information he had, the demon he summoned is called Dokkaebi, from what we got on other summonings is more of a prankster demon than a violent one, but he can be used as a weapon for sure, not sure about its abilities is likely to be a curse around his summoner rather than a physical threat''

''Rush said that he puts people into some kind of game.''

''A game? Sounds like an annoying demon. Well, we going to have to go inside with what we have now, is everyone ready?'' Behind Abram saw five people appearing wearing a black military suit with a green tie, Abram looks quite out of place still wearing just his old ragged grey coat.

''You guys are seriously too showy''

''You may be right about that, but honestly, being secretive isn't the style of my team.'' Aurora lowered her binoculars and give a twirl to look back at her team.

''Now, now. Abram go and open the door for us if you would be so sweet? We will have some fun playing the demon's little game just the two of us.'' She spoke with the happy tone that belonged to the demon, Abram was more than use to it by now, as she put her hand on her chest Abram arranged his cap and nodded.

''I would like to take a shoot at their boss myself, but I know I'm better off infiltrating the place.'' Aurora walked to him and condescendingly petted his cap.

''Aww don't worry you'll get better at fighting with your demon friend soon, this guy isn't like Seid, he knows how to use his demon he had it for years after all, so just keep an eye on me so when is your turn you don't just end up buried.'' Abram slapped her hand away and turned back to the rest of their group.

''Fine, I'll get you all inside just make sure that all snakes will be ripped off their nest tonight.'' Abram walked into a dense fog that began to appear around him.

''He is rather dramatic.'' A tall man with short brown hair shrugged his shoulders as he looked at him disappear. Aurora's smile vanished as her voice became more strict

''Luis you will take care of the easter tower guard.''The man nodded as her tone turned serious and grave again. ''Aye, aye SIr.' Luis replied not caring for the tense atmosphere'

''Deborah and Aya will hand the other two towers.'' A woman with glasses and braided black hair simply nodded without speaking, the other woman a red-haired tall woman with freckles gave her a thumbs up.

''Rock, you will be guarding Tina if anything happens you both know what to do.'' A tall brown-skinned man with long hair smiled he was behind a pale woman with messy long black looking very anxious. '' I got it, boss.'' The man said but the woman only nodded

''All right our hunt begins and remember Mr.Abram may just be here as support but protect him as a member of the team, else I'm going to look really bad for getting him on board.'' Aurora looked at the horizon as the night fell upon them.

''Go and hunt!''


	11. Devil Dokkaebi II

'I don't understand, how can it fail I did everything you asked me to!'' A man fell to his knees, he let go a knife he had been holding on to for dear life, he was sobbing unable to stand on his own any longer.

''It seems the ritual has failed boss, we were unable to summon Seir again.'' The leader of the snakes Kyung Park walked to the kneeled man, he crouched down as his subordinate reported the situation. Kyung was a svelte short man with black hair combed to the right side, he wore a white formal shirt and white pants giving the impression of someone who wore formal wear without wanting to put any effort to look properly with, he also had a tattoo on his neck of a snake towards his head.

He looked at the man with a tired expression.

''I killed him, he was my best friend and I killed him, how can have failed, you promised!'' The man charged to attack Park and he punched him down in an instant.

''I'm sorry, you can consider yourself as part of our lieutenants now and if you rather simply leave the snakes, I won't oppose. Your dedication is clear and I'm sorry our ritual has failed us, men take him out so he can calm down for now.'' Two men grabbed him as he cried his clothes still stained in blood. Park looked at the altar with the figure of a person underneath a white sheet.

''Clean this place up, we won't be attempting any more rituals for now.'' Park leaned against a wall as one of his men came closer to him, his expression fills with disappointment as he looked at the ceiling.

''How can the contract fail like this, we have summoned Seir many times and we are the only ones that know the exact ritual.''

''The ritual was given to us by the people above, but I doubt they will summon Seir themselves he is not worth the trouble on the upper districts, I don't believe someone else summoned it first, but it will be for the best if we stop attempting to summon it anymore at least till we know for sure.''Park took out a cigar but left it unlit as he pondered.

''Maybe the people that killed Nicholas wanted to summon it for themselves, that would be terrible for us.

''Is all right Seir was almost a huge burden to deal with, as long as the wolves don't know that we have lost it they will stay on their lane. We have work to do we have enough people to send to the Onigashima district if we get this job right we may be able to be invited to their district soon and we won't need that demon anymore.'' He lighted his cigar but even with his words he looked unsure as he scratched his neck.

''They keep promising that for years, you think this time they will really let us in?''

''Demons always need souls, the people on the city have it easy to request humans from us, but we are just that a service for stuff they don't want to bother with.''His subordinate sighed as he looked at their men began to take out the corpse on the center of the ritual, the white sheet still tainted red with blood.

''It was like this for the old boss too, that is why he wanted a demon of their own, the snakes have never managed to make it out of this den, sadly I don't think Dokkaebi is the kind of demon they will want on their ranks is too hard to control, but I don't really care I killed the old boss because I knew that they wouldn't accept a group lead by a coward who couldn't even summon his own demon himself. ''Park gritted his teeth at the bitter memory

''Honestly, he was never going to make it any higher, his time was already over Mr.park, we need to make sure we can think. You did manage to control that demon for a reason, sir.''

''Dokkaebi can only be summoned by a child, a child that beats his game at that I honestly got lucky back then and without him, I wouldn't; have been able to kill the boss, I'm lucky our sponsors up there didn't mind me doing so since by then I already had a good record working under the old man.''

''You and me both Mr.Kyung, but I still hate this job.''

''We can't leave it just like that, if we fail their bosses will hunt us down, there will always be another shipment to get ready, but if we can make it to the city someone else can handle it, we will only have to oversee from afar, is the best we can do. We will make it there, we just need to work properly and show them that we are meant for something better, someone will always need sacrifices in this city, but anyone else can get them for them. I just have to prove to them that we are worth more than that.'' Park walked outside of the room and towards the center of the small stadium.

On the center upon a wide vacant space of sand, there was a massive amount of huge cages all put together with a few guards walking around their perimeter. Kyung park leaned on the fence on the benches as he looks at the huge blocks of steel, it was hardly humane, but that was the only true way for a small group like the snakes could look at all of their hostages at once.

''I'm so tired of this place of this smell, I really am.'' Park breathed the smoke of his cigar as he looked at the sky.

At the entrance of the stadium, a make-shift gate had been build working as a huge fence over the only entrance still open. The gate began to open as some of the guards left for their patrol, but as they did a strange fog began to roll in. The guardian at the door looked at it and slowly began to close down the gate but as he did he fell down to the ground with someone standing behind him stabbing him on the back.

Abram took the guard's hand from the lever of the gat and let it raise up again.

''So this is their real market can't say I'm happy to be here.'' Abram raised his hand and waved to signal that it was time to rush in before disappearing again with the fog crawling into the stadium slowly.


	12. Devil Dokkaebi III

"Don´t move a muscle now." The guard on the tower was at a standstill as one of the hunters in black reached behind him and pointed a rifle to his head. The hunter, a tall brown-haired man sneered as he quickly dispatched the guard with a strong blunt strike to his head from behind. He took his place looking at the surroundings of the stadium that were for the time being still quiet.

" Tell the lady that this place is secured, you guys can move now, just make sure to come back, if I need to send a message I will need you around little Tina." He looked down at the pale woman below who was being guarded by a tall man who looked at his surroundings with his weapon at the ready. Tina nodded and Rock followed her.

"All right I'm going to guess Aya is in position as well, we will keep anyone from coming in so the boss better hurry things along." The hunter prepared himself as he pointed with his rifle to an upcoming patrol.

"Whom the hell opened the gate, you two come with me, I will have it closed right now!" a patrol moved from the center of the stadium towards the exit as the white fog began to crawl towards them. They hear the sound of a gun being fired and they quickly ducked behind the rows of benches. When he crawled, the man was kicked in the face by something that appeared from the fog. Abram landed on his hand making him scream from the pain, the other man pointed his gun at him but panicked as the skeletal face of a specter behind him appeared, the demon surrounded by a white veil of fog stretched her claws towards, he screamed as he pulled the trigger, but he was hit first with a kick to his head.

Abram ducked and used his knife to threaten the man by getting it closer to his neck.

"Where is Mr.Park we go business with him." A woman with long red hair came close to the two of them and ducked to cover the area while Abram interrogated him.

"He is....at the manned platform at the center with the cages...He wouldn´t risk his merchandise by running...please don´t kill me." As he spoke he was suddenly silent by a kick to the head, Abram looked up to see that Aurora had taken care of him, she had come straight to knock him out and reached out to Abram patting his shoulder.

"Don't worry we only get paid for one life in here, if he is in the center I need the lot of you to cover my back while I rush there and take off the demon. They heard the sound of gunfire and she ducked again, even with the fog this place was far too open. The redheaded woman opened fire as a patrol was coming towards them from the other side of the stadium.

"I may be able to sneak and get him fist...." Abram was interrupted when Aurora laughed at him

"Demons can feel each other you know? You may never have felt it before since you barely meet any, is too risky, so for now just follow my orders, Ami and I will get this place closed down." Two more hunters came to them. TIna the black-haired woman ducked with them as her companion Rock began to shoot with a machinegun behind them.

"Ms. Aurora Luis and Aya are both in position on the guard towards, there is a patrol coming from the west."

"Thanks for the tip, in that case, we will keep the gate closed, go back with Luis and tell us if we are about to be surrounded, Abram follows her and close the door after she has left to the outside.

"All right, but we have to take care of the guards inside first, can you two-pin them down I'll sneak behind them from the side." Rock nodded at Abram and the red-haired woman looked at Aurora for approval. She smiled at her already with her right eye already glowing red.

"Fine, but if the new one dies it won´t be on me."

"That´s the spirit, Deborah." The sound of gunfire ringed as Auror when towards the fence of benches and jumped down towards the center of the stadium. The patrol looked at her as she ran and opened fire but they were quickly forced to retreat into cover as rock opened fire with a machinegun, Deborah rushed forward keeping herself low as she looks for a better angle. Finally, Rock stopped as he slowly moves to the side covering Tina behind him as they headed towards the entrance.

Aurora landed as she stared upon rows and rows of jails at the center of the stadium, she was a bit surprise their target didn´t even consider running away.

"Mr.Park isn´t known for getting his hands dirty, what do you think Ami? He has a trap ready." She spoke to herself.

"I hope so, is no fun if I don´t get to meet a demon, that is why I love this job."

"You sure don´t have any pride as a demon." She ran towards the jails at the center leaving the safety of the enshrouding fog that had hidden her till now.

"A woman all by herself?" On the center of the rows of cages, Kyung park was standing on top of a tower, there were many catwalks that allowed his guards to walk on top of the jails and from the position, all of the cages were clearly in his sight. He pointed a handgun towards her, she was clearly in the open but with her speed, he couldn´t quite follow her strangely enough

"I have a deadline to take care of, so I won´t waste my time with you!" Park shot and she threw herself to the ground rolling behind the cover of one of the cages.

"She doesn´t move like a normal human, she must be the demon I was feeling, Dokkaebi it seems I finally have another playmate for you, so come out to play my friend."There was a loud laugh as a pair of red glowing eyes began to shine behind him.

"Play with her, till she breaks."


End file.
